


Gomorrah

by Saddith



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is a pornstar, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Choking, Come play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, Torture, Vibrators, Violence, guns and knives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddith/pseuds/Saddith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In our modern day and age, what would a 24-year-old Alois Trancy do for a living?</p><p>He would produce low-budget pornographic movies of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gomorrah

**Author's Note:**

> This story is, as most of my stories, a story about love. And the romance that will be in focus is the one between Ciel and Alois. 
> 
> Warnings: There will be some very gory parts in this story and some parts might make you sick to your stomach.
> 
> Enjoy, my little sinners~

**PROLOGUE**

There once was a teenager with high hopes and big dreams. Many would say that he was mental; some would simply call him a fool.  
  
In his years of adolescent whims and fantasies, he came up with an idea. This would later form into a small business called 'Gomorrah.'   
  
Gomorrah - the city of sin. As the Bible says, the two cities - Sodom and Gomorrah - were burnt to the ground for their engagement in the carnal desires of the flesh.  
  
_Even as Sodom and Gomorrah, and the cities about them in like manner, giving themselves over to fornication, and going after strange flesh, are set forth for an example, suffering the vengeance of eternal fire_ \- Jude 1:7   
  
The teenager that saw it fit to name his business after a condemned biblical city eventually grew into a stunning young man.  
  
The man, Alois Trancy, had taken inspiration from the Holy Scripture as he built his little cave of desire. But he wasn't a religious man. On the contrary, he was against all and any kind of deity worship. But, the parts of the Bible that mentioned sin had always intrigued him, even as a young boy. It was ironic how a book that was meant to lead mankind into a righteous way of life had helped form a place that did the complete opposite.  
  
A studio created explicitly for filming gay porn.  
  
Alois' studio was a wicked place indeed. It was a place where men broke every commandment and took joy in all that was considered wrong. God would surely condemn it, but the fires of God's wrath had yet to struck the building in which the young man did the Devil's work.  
  
His movies were surprisingly successful, thus bringing many handsome males to his doorstep for a chance to star in one of them. In all these men he saw the very same thing that brought him to where he was right now. He saw the same exhilarating claws of peccancy digging their way into their flesh just as they did on him.  
  
The depth of a man could hold many things, Alois found. The abyss within both body and soul of the males who came to him was just as dark and hungry in all of them.  
  
_We shall all perish and fall into the clutches of our demons, as the will to sin licks and feeds our innermost desires and brings them to the surface_.  
  
It was the day that Alois Trancy first opened the doors to his fresh business that he discovered this. And he would never turn back. He would never close those doors again. For in the most distasteful, in the disgustingly lewd, in the utmost appalling, he found where he thrived.   
  
He was the scum of the earth...  
  
...and he loved it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
  
As many males in their early twenties, Ciel Phantomhive was a slave to pleasure. The joys of partying and getting drunk, the satisfaction of shoving heaps of fast food down his throat, and, not to forget, the rush of meeting someone new to explore. These were all things Ciel enjoyed to the maximum extent. If you were to include the dull parts of being a college student, like procrastination of homework and thick-headed professors, you would just about summarize Ciel’s entire existence.

The male shared a small apartment with two of his closest friends and, in this very moment, you could find all three sitting in a dark corner of a bar. They had planned a nice, calm, and _ordinary_ evening; getting a pleasant buzz, indulging in a little friendly bickering, and most likely playing a few drinking games. But the female of the group - Freckles - just had to notice _him_.  
  
"Look at that guy," Freckles whispered across the table, nodding her head discretely in the direction of the bar. Shoulder-length hazel locks framed her feminine features, but she wasn’t much of a girly-girl. It was only when they visited a bar or went to a party where she painted her lashes and wore shirts that showed cleavage.  
  
"Who?" Ciel asked, raking lazy fingers through black strands as blue eyes tried to find the male who had spiked the brunette's interest. Like every Friday night, he had joined his friends at their usual watering hole. It was far from a classy place, but Ciel loved it. Mostly because the place only seemed to lure middle-aged straight men into its depressing darkness, meaning he was left undisturbed for the most part.  
  
"The one sitting at the bar - the blond in the suit."  
  
"What about hi-" Ciel's vocal cords stopped vibrating the second his eyes fell on the man. The gorgeous blond was sitting on a high stool, leaning his chin in his palm as his other hand played with the wine glass in front of him. The transparent liquid was barely touched by the male's thin lips, and those were some alluring lips indeed. Ciel was tonguing the inside of his cheek as the rim of the glass was being traced by a slim, pale digit. Those fine hands were far too delicate for a man such as him.  
  
The blond's expression was close to bored, but there was something else there that Ciel couldn't quite put his finger on. He got the feeling that this well-dressed male was a person you didn't want to mess with; he had that kind of aura that immediately lowered your self-esteem.  
  
"He looks too classy for this joint," Ciel finally assessed after a good twenty seconds of ogling. You could say he was mildly surprised to see a man like that in a place called _The Big Bucket_. Who even came up with a name like that for a _bar_? Or anything really. The owner must be one uncreative son of a bitch.  
  
"He's hot." Freckles nodded approvingly at her own words as she brought her beer bottle to her lips.  
  
"If he's making your cunt wet then why don't you go over there and make a move?" Ciel asked, grinning from ear to ear as he leaned back on the bench and folded his arms over his chest. "How could he possibly refuse someone as stunning as yourself?"  
  
A snort was delivered as a retort to Ciel's snarky words before Freckles proclaimed, "Maybe I will," in a cocky voice. The brunette's smile was smug as she stood up, going through her jacket to find a ten dollar bill which she kept between her fingertips as she shuffled out of the stall.  
  
Freckles was Ciel's (almost) best friend, for better or for worse. He hated her, and he loved her, just like one would love and hate a sibling. Good thing she happened to be his step-sister. Otherwise someone might mistake their close relationship as an actual _romantic_ relationship, and just the thought made Ciel cringe. Not because he considered his almost-sister to be of undateable material, but because someone might actually mistake him for a _straight_ guy. The horror.  
  
"You think she'll snatch him?" Ciel asked the short (but not as short as him) blond sitting next to him as he turned his head. The taunting tone in his voice was so obvious that not even his naive friend could misinterpret what Ciel believed the outcome would be.  
  
Finny - Ciel's _actual_ best friend - was pulled out of his daydreaming to gaze over at the brunette now standing beside the handsome male. She wore the same seductive expression the two of them had seen so many times before.  
  
"Well maybe... He looks like a guy who's out for a good time. I mean - he's here alone."  
  
"In my opinion he looks like a guy who wants to be left alone. Look at him; he's probably some high up at some major company. Like what's he wearing? Fucking Armani or something."  
  
"What's he doing here? This bar is the lowest of the lowest," Finny muttered as he glanced down at his wristwatch. "Remind me why we go here again?"  
  
"Cheap beer. Never forget that. We'd be sober and boring without this bar. Well I'd be - you already are. Drink something, man."  
  
"But we have a test on Monday. I can't be hungover tomorrow; I have to study."  
  
"Like a said - boring."  
  
"She's coming back."  
  
The two males had their eyes locked onto Freckles as she strolled back to the pair, her head held high despite the obvious rejection she'd suffered.  
  
"How'd it go?" Ciel teased, grinning as he moved away from the hand that flew through the air to smack his shoulder.  
  
"He didn't look at my boobs _once_ ," Freckles muttered as she sat down on her previous spot on the bench.  
  
"Maybe he's gay?" Finny mused, eyes fixed on something invisible behind Freckles as if he was trying to remember something important. Probably something boring and homework related, Ciel assumed.  
  
"He has to be. These puppies always manage to lure the boys into my trap." Freckles grabbed her chest in a proud manner, giving the mounds of soft flesh a light squeeze.  
  
Ciel gave a derisive chuckle. "Those poor souls."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Finny sensed the emotions brewing in the brunette and quickly came up with something to end their bickering. "Maybe you should hit on him, Ciel?"  
  
"Nah," Ciel replied in an indifferent tone, lifting his bottle to his lips to gulp down the remainder of his beer. "He's not my type."  
  
He was. Most definitely, yes.  
  
"Not your type? He's everyone's type," Freckles asserted, raising her eyebrows at her dark-haired friend.  
  
"Well he's not mine. He looks too pompous for me."  
  
He did. Capitalist swine.  
  
"Hah, he was a fucking douche anyway. But that might make you pretty compatible since you're a complete _asshole_."  
  
Ciel ignored the brunette's insult in favor of focusing on his immense curiosity about the male; something he'd never admit to anyone of course. "A douche? How?"  
  
"He treated me like some low-life skank."  
  
Ciel smirked. "But you _are_ a low-life skank."  
  
"Okay, that's it!" Freckles yelled, shooting up from her seat to slam her palms on the rough surface of the wooden table. She bared her teeth and glared at Ciel, smoke practically coming out of her nostrils.  
  
Finny's eyes widened even though he was used to his friends teasing and fighting every other day. "Calm down, Freckles! He didn't mean it! Right, Ciel?"  
  
Ciel rolled his eyes. "God... stop being so-"  
  
The blond male had risen to his feet, leaving his wine glass behind to move his svelte form in the direction of the bathroom. Long legs held up a tall figure, pristinely dressed and well put together. Ciel had always been especially weak for blonds, and the way the man's platinum locks fell around his surprisingly feminine face stirred him to his core. He almost had to hold himself down, that's how bad he wanted to take a closer look.  
  
Ciel was unable to look away; the blond's grey suit was hugging his lean torso so perfectly it had to have been tailored. And as the male passed their stall he couldn't help but noticing how the slacks in the same color were being filled out by a nicely toned behind.  
  
And he had a ponytail. A little cute ponytail. Ciel practically swooned. Not that he let it show, obviously. Ciel didn't like snobs, and he sure as hell didn't act all puppyish around anyone, no matter how angelically gorgeous they were.  
  
A light blue collar of a shirt peeked out around the blond's neck, matching the other garments brilliantly. Ciel caught a glimpse of some bling here and there; a few gold rings, a necklace, and a fricking _Rolex_. The man obviously knew how to make himself look his absolute best in the eyes of society, something that Ciel didn't pay much attention to when it came to himself.   
  
The young man who just turned twenty-one liked to wear light jeans shorts, cut off in a ragged edge right below the knee. His feet were covered by combat boots with blue laces, unintentionally matching the print of a grinning skull on his loosely hanging black tank top. The lack of covering clothes showed off the male's inked arms and calves where koi fish, song lyrics and even cartoon characters were permanently marking him.  
  
You could say Ciel was the kind of guy who chose to look and dress however he wanted to. His hair was messy in a deliberate way, ruffled with hairspray on one side of his head as the other side was kept trimmed down. The black strands fell over his left eye, leaving only one of his big blue eyes for people to get mesmerized by. The shell of his visible ear was pierced all the way from the lobe to the top, where rings and studs were glittering as he shifted to follow the blond with his gaze.  
  
"Not your type, huh?" Freckles watched Ciel intensely, letting thin digits connect as she rubbed her palms together in a satisfied manner. "I bet ten bucks you've got a partial going."  
  
Ciel snapped his head in the brunette's direction with a dumb smile. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Wanna feel it, little lady? You'd love that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Sorry, I don't have my tweezers with me so I'm not sure how I'm supposed to get a grip on it."  
  
"Oooo, not bad. Well it's not as big as Finny's monster dick, that's for sure."  
  
Finny gasped. "I don't have a monster dick! You haven't even-"  
  
"I've known you for ten years. I've seen your dick from every angle. It's big."   
  
It was. And wow, was it adorable how Finny always denied it. It was a little weird though, in Ciel’s opinion. There's a reason why every pornsite advertises penis-enlargement products, after all.  
  
"N-no, it's not!" Finny squealed, and Ciel _almost_ felt bad for him when he noticed the bright red blush spreading from cheeks to ears. "I mean...um. This sounds odd doesn't it?"  
  
"Mhm." Ciel nodded, pouting his lips in a mean, irritating way just to torture his friend a tiny bit more. He really was an asshole. "You're supposed to want a big sausage between your legs."  
  
"But I don't have a saus-" Finny murmured before he tried to swallow his unease, "-age... between my legs."  
  
"I have a craving for a big, fat chunk of meat right about now. Can't you haul it out? Lemme get a good look?"  
  
"Ciel, stop. The poor thing is blushing like crazy," the brunette said as she placed a hand over Finny's clenched one and leaned over the table to whisper, "I think Ciel is cranky over his growing cock. Don't let him get to you."  
  
"My cock-" Ciel began but fell silent as soon as the blond came back with his smartphone glued to his ear.  
  
"Yes, I'm doing what you asked me, stop being such a bitch. Yes, I'm here now... yes... _yes_!" The male was obviously annoyed, his brows bunched together in a deep frown, his eyes rolling as he strolled over to his previous seat.  
  
"Still not your type?” Freckles asked with a jeering expression. “He even looks like you a little when he's making that face. Kinda how you looked yesterday when you found out that Finny had eaten the last poptart."  
  
"Still not interested."  
  
"Maybe I should talk to him," Finny said, taking the others by surprise.  
  
Both Freckles and Ciel arched their eyebrows as they whipped their heads in Finny's direction and gasped in unison, "What?!"  
  
"Is that so strange? I can't hook up with guys?"  
  
"Sure you can, I just never thought you'd be into a guy like that," Ciel murmured, inspecting his black fingernails. Damn. He wasn't interested. He _wasn't_. Finny could have him. Sure. He was totally fine with that. He _was_. Shhh.  
  
"Yeah. Actually, I've never even seen you with either a guy or a girl or whatever you're into." Freckles had her eyes glued on Finny, her curiosity impossible to hide.  
  
Ciel smiled. "He's into his brother."  
  
"Please stop it, Ciel!" Finny burst out. "It was a hug! It's not weird to hug a sibling!"  
  
"You were naked."  
  
"He had boxers on!"  
  
"Oh my god, is this true?" Freckles snickered, covering her mouth with three fingers in a failed attempt to hide her amusement. "You hugged your brother in your birthday suit?"  
  
"It was amazing." Ciel leaned back, looking so smug that Finny pursed his lips in irritation.  
  
"It was five years ago... can you please let it go?"  
  
"Never. Now, will you hit on him or should I wingman him for you?"  
  
"It's okay. I can handle myself," Finny stated with a surprising amount of confidence as he motioned for Ciel to scooch out of the way.  
  
"This oughta be good," Ciel predicted as his strawberry blond friend moved his casually dressed figure over to the bar. His short sleeved button-up matched his eyes in a faint aquamarine and his dark jeans were a perfect fit for him, showing off a perky bottom in the most flattering way possible. He looked nice. Ciel wondered if he might even succeed; if the guy was gay he was obviously a top. They'd fit perfectly together.  
  
"Hi. Can you look at me and pretend that you're interested? I'm messing with my friend. You look like a guy who'd enjoy that." Finny had a mischievous smile on his lips as he leaned against the counter, eyes lidded as he looked at the suited male on top of the stool.  
  
The man's name was Alois Trancy, self-appointed playboy and casanova. But flirting - or even pretending to flirt - was the exact opposite of why he was spending his Friday night at a low class pub. It was actually interfering with his original plan but, naturally, being possibly one of the most irresponsible 24-year-olds in all of America, he just had to indulge the cute male who approached him.  
  
Alois grinned at the younger blond and lifted his glass to take a small sip. He was indeed intrigued as he shifted to lean his back against the bar with his elbows propped up on the hard surface.  
  
"Oh really? And who's this friend of yours?" Alois' voice was velvety in its smoothness as if his instinct to snatch an easy prey was so overpowering that his brain switched to seductive mode before he'd even seen the guy.  
  
"The punk in the stall across from the brunette over there," Finny replied with a discrete nod of his head in Ciel and Freckles' direction.  
  
Alois scrutinized Ciel from top to bottom, his expression remaining the same as if he wasn't too impressed.  
  
"I see. And how are you messing with him exactly?" A strong arm caught a narrow waist to pull their bodies closer together as Alois entranced Finny with his icy blue stare.  
  
Even if Finny wasn't interested in the slightest he couldn't keep his heart from pouncing rapidly by the other blond's actions. His breath even hitched when the male's lips curved into a sultry smile.  
  
"Did he challenge you to catch the stud?"  
  
If Ciel had heard that he might've barfed.  
  
"W-well it's not exactly like that... uhm... a little perhaps. But actually, I wanted to hook you two up without him knowing about it."  
  
Alois frowned. "And why is that?"  
  
"He obviously wants you but he refuses to admit it.” Pink lips curved as Finny leaned closer to the other, careful not to be too loud and risk the possibility of Ciel overhearing their conversation. “I want you to seduce him."  
  
"Wow... you're some friend."  
  
"I know." Finny grinned widely. "If those two knew what I've done for them over the years."  
  
"You're a cunning little shit. I like you. But what makes you think I'd be interested? We're not exactly, hm...a match.” Alois glanced at Ciel’s alternative clothing with crinkled brows and looked back at himself, letting his blue eyes roll over his own suit. “You get me?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I get it. Although... I happen to know he's your type."  
  
"How?" Alois inwardly growled as his phone vibrated in his pocket, ignoring the call and choosing to enjoy himself instead. He had fun with Finny, much more fun than he would’ve had if he let the man calling steer him back to his mission. He saw no harm in it because, if this played out well, he might kill two birds with one stone. He could complete his job and still have fun, and that’s exactly how Alois liked to do business.  
  
"Jimmie Brute. That's your 'name' isn't it?" Finny asked, lifting thin arms to make quotation marks in the air, the smile on his lips practically wicked.  
  
Alois laughed; a surprised and playful sound that rolled beautifully on his vocal cords. "You horny little shit. You've seen my movies? I like you even more now. Maybe I'll take you home instead?" Pride swelled in Alois’ chest at being recognized and getting confirmation that his movies were doing well. They were seen and appreciated by the masses, so much so that strangers knew who he was. He liked to play small parts in his own movies, and when choosing the cast it became apparent for anyone that he had a thing for tattoos and piercings. He might have an ostentatious exterior when he went out in public, but his true self was anything but elegant.  
  
"I don't think you'd like that,” Finny answered with a smirk on his lips. “You can't have bruises in your line of profession."  
  
"You keep surprising me. Little miss timid is a beast underneath that thick coat of sugar. Mm..." Alois took his lower lip between his pearly whites, eying the smaller male all the way from his stylish boots to his red hair clips. "You'd certainly fit nicely underneath me but if you think your friend over there would fit me better..."  
  
"He does. See how he keeps fiddling and squirming? He wants a smoke but he can't take one because he doesn't want to miss anything that happens between us. It won't take more than two minutes for him to go outside after I leave you. I suggest you follow him and take a good look for yourself."  
  
"But how will pretending to be interested in you accomplish something in this little scheme of yours?"  
  
"It'll make him want you even more."  
  
"Ah. Well then. If you're sure about this, uhm...?" Alois trailed off, waiting for the younger blond to spill his name.  
  
"Finnian. But you can call me Finny. And the guy you're taking home with you tonight - his name is Ciel."  
  
"You should hop away then, _Finny_ ," Alois purred as he pressed a flat palm against the small of Finny's back, leaning down to brush hot lips over his. "I can't wait to meet this friend of yours."  
  
Finny smiled, pulling away as smoothly as he could. "You won't be disappointed."  
  
As Finny left Alois to head back to his friends he felt as if had won the lottery. He was beaming. He had met _the_ Jimmie Brute. And _here_ out of all places! Finny was quite certain that neither Ciel nor Freckles had even heard his 'name' before but he was more than familiar with the man's work. His friends had no idea about his interest in porn, his sexual preferences, or if he'd even had sex ever in his life. He was pretty sure Freckles thought he was still a virgin.   
  
Finny wanted to keep it that way. He wasn't a flamboyant individual, nor was he interested in sharing his private activities with others. He did have some odd interests, after all.  
  
"Wow. You two looked extremely... fond of each other," Ciel said once Finny returned to their table, trying to look uninterested even though he was curious beyond belief.  
  
Finny breathed out a little laugh. "Yeah well unfortunately he has to leave soon so we have to meet up another day."  
  
"I can't believe you just did that! I'm impressed." Freckles had excited eyes glued on her blond friend, her dark locks brushing against her dotted cheeks. She looked amazingly good with makeup on, even if it wasn't much more than mascara and eyeliner. Ciel had actually been surprised that the suited male had rejected her, but now it all made sense. He was obviously not into females.  
  
Finny gave Freckles a tiny smile. "What can I say; I love a guy in a nice suit." He mentally patted himself on the shoulder for being able to conceal how star-struck he was.  
  
"Was he bitchy to you too?" the brunette asked.  
  
"He didn't use the most proper language there is, but he was _very_ friendly."  
  
"What's his name?" Ciel asked, restless hands fidgeting with the pack of cigarettes in his lap.  
  
"Oh. Uhm... Jimmie." Finny inwardly cursed himself for not taking the male's real name, but he figured it didn't matter.  
  
"I'm glad you've got a date."  
  
"Hey. If you still want him he's all yours. To be honest, he was a little too sexual for me."  
  
Ciel quirked an eyebrow. "Sexual?"  
  
"You can practically feel the size of that thick cock radiating from his body!" Freckles bubbled, and Ciel immediately stole her beer, giving her a ‘that's enough alcohol for you, little lady’ look.   
  
"Uhm sure..." Finny mumbled. "Actually, he told me has his dick pierced." It wasn't a complete lie. The porn star _did_ have a thick silver ring through the tip of his cock, but the strawberry blond only knew that because he had seen that particular body part of Jimmie's nearly a thousand times while watching his movies.  
  
"Hah... I never would've guessed." Ciel was genuinely surprised. Who knew mister Armani had a wild side?  
  
"I know you like that sort of thing. It's not really my cup of tea though."  
  
"That's all very nice but I really need a smoke. Be right back." Ciel hurried out of the bar, feeling annoyed for reasons he didn't know. Outside of the entrance he felt relieved, like all he needed was a moment to himself.  
  
Spring was almost over and summer had already started making its appearance. The air was still warm despite the late hour and Ciel didn't even need a jacket. The smell of green grass and asphalt met him as he stepped outside and gazed up at the star-sprinkled sky.  
  
Ciel lit the stick between his lips, inhaling deeply and blowing out the smoke with a sigh. Not-so-toned muscles immediately started relaxing from the pleasant feeling of getting his lungs filled with tar and nicotine. Not more than a few drags later he was interrupted in his blissful daydreaming by a playful voice coming from the entrance.  
  
"Can I bum one of those?"  
  
_Oh shit._  
  
Out of all people inside, it just _had to_ be _Mr. Fancy Pants_ that asked him for a cigarette. Ciel wasn't prepared for that meeting at all but he was thankfully good at faking indifference, because he definitely didn't want the blond to notice how his palms became sweaty from being close to someone so aggravatingly beautiful.  
  
"Sure," he murmured and searched through his pocket to find the pack he had just shoved in there. It was mysteriously gone. He found it in another pocket; no surprise there. "Here."  
  
"Thanks," Alois said, taking the cigarette and placing it in the corner of his mouth. "Nice friends you have."  
  
"Very..." Ciel muttered, rolling his eyes. "Look, I know what Finny's up to so I'm going to make this as clear as possible." His face was stern as he turned to look right at the blond. "I'm not fucking you."  
  
Alois laughed and it was probably the most provoking laugh Ciel had ever heard. "He said you were my type."  
  
"Eh..." Ciel proceeded to lean against the brick wall next to the door, blowing out the smoke to the right and straight into the stranger's face. He didn't get the message.  
  
"I like 'em spicy with a side dish of rebelliance." Flawless lips gave the dark-haired male a lopsided smile as Alois made a semi-circle around him. His eyes were examining Ciel from every angle and he didn't seem bothered by the fact the whole thing looked extremely creepy.  
  
"Good for you. You're not my type though," Ciel proclaimed, continuously shifting his weight from one foot to another to show just how uninterested he was in conversing with the male.   
  
Alois grinned as he spoke, completely ignoring Ciel's insolence. "I'm not here to seduce you, I'm here to check out the interior of the car I've been recommended. But if the car can't handle the driver, then what's the point?"  
  
"What the fuck do you mean by that?"  
  
"You couldn't take one hour with me." Alois took one last drag, exhaled the smoke and threw the butt away with a flick of his index finger, looking as if he couldn't be more bored.  
  
"Good thing I don't have to try."  
  
"What about me is it that you don't like exactly?" Those delicate hands shoved into the pockets of the pristine grey suit as the blond looked down at the lanky twenty-one-year-old.  
  
"You're not used to being rejected, are you?" Ciel was getting sick of dealing with _Jimmie_. He was stupid and his face was annoying. Ciel felt like punching it just to make it flawed. The blond was far too pretty to have such an irritating personality.  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
Ciel could've fooled anyone into believing he was nothing more than a rude teenage boy with the way he sneered, "You look like a snob."  
  
Alois took a step back, gasping. "I'm not a fucking snob!"  
  
_Heh, guess I touched a sore spot._  
  
"Oh really? Prove it."  
  
"Unbutton my shirt."  
  
_What?!_  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Oh I couldn't," Ciel said in a degrading tone, giving the blond a disapproving look-over. "I wouldn’t want to get your alpaca skin clothes dirty."  
  
"Aw baby boy, don't be like that. You really wanna miss out on the surprise? Come on - do it." Alois inwardly cheered. Ciel was even more fun than Finny. Nothing excited the blond more than a good challenge.  
  
Ciel was a little hesitant at first but curiosity soon overpowered him, urging him to take a step towards the blond. "Ugh, fine." With slow movements Ciel placed both hands on the front of the gray fabric, fumbling with the single button keeping it closed.  
  
Ciel wasn't supposed to do this. Was it really that easy to take him from definitely not interested to having his hands all over the guy's chest? He mentally groaned.  
  
Alois watched him with satisfied and eager eyes, only stopping once to admire how Ciel caught the silver ball of his tongue piercing between his teeth as he started working on his sky blue shirt.  
  
"Looks good on you," Ciel said as soft fingertips brushed over the front of the collared shirt.  
  
_What the fuck am I saying? Am I complimenting this asshat now?_  
  
"What?"  
  
"The shirt. It matches your eyes," Ciel murmured with his own deep blue orbs fixed on the pale skin that came into view one button at a time. The skin wrapped around a slight hint of abs, the perfectly sized bumps captivating Ciel to the point where he almost ran his fingers over them.  
  
"Why'd you think I chose it? I have good taste."  
  
"I'm sure you d—oh. That's nice." A rosy tongue slipped out to wet pale lips as Ciel's eyes fell on the two small silver balls that glimmered right beneath the blond's bellybutton. People usually pierced the top part, and Ciel had to admit that he wasn't expecting to see anything like this on the male. He was impressed.  
  
"Unbutton my pants."  
  
_What is happening. What am I doing. Why am I still standing out here with this guy. Why does his chest look so goddamn fine. Kill me now._  
  
"I'm not going to do that."  
  
"Prude." Alois cracked a taunting little smile, their bodies so close that their chests almost touched. Neither of them moved an inch, eyes locked onto each other as hearts started beating faster.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Suck me."  
  
"Suck yourself." Ciel stared right at the blond as he did exactly what he said he wouldn't. He unbuttoned the guy’s pants.  
  
"Tried it. Didn't work."  
  
As the slacks fell open, shiny black fabric came into view, making Ciel’s eyes go wide. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"Latex."  
  
"Why the fuck are you wearing latex underwear?"  
  
"Because why the hell not."  
  
"You're just getting weirder and weirder. Like what are you? Some secret kinky ass BDSM-slave who ran away from his Daddy?"  
  
"Damn. That would be fucking rad if it were true. Actually, I’m Latex-Man, the fearsome vigilante!” Alois grinned, tremendously satisfied with where this was going. He had been right; he would be able to kill two birds with one stone. Ciel was the perfect kind of enjoyment and he was _most definitely_ his type.

“Very funny.” Ciel’s heart was beating out of control; the blond was even more gorgeous up close. His lashes were long, framing impeccable globes of pure ice. His skin was as smooth and unmarred as a porcelain doll, milky with just a hint of pink coloring his cheekbones. And the way he looked at him like he wanted nothing else than to tear his clothes off was slowly robbing Ciel of every last bit of self-restraint.

“You should pull them down."  
  
"Hell no. I have no interest in seeing your crusty little worm dick."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"I already know you're pierced there."  
  
"Of course he did." Alois laughed, thinking back to Finny and how he probably had seen every inch of his fine self. "Why don't you haul it out and like, examine it with that cute tongue of yours."  
  
"If you want my lips on your dick you're gonna have to try harder than that." Ciel didn't know why he even tried to fight it anymore because he already had his hand down the blond's underwear. The tips of small fingers ran over trimmed pubes before they ended up nudging the soft skin of a hardening dick. He was sucking in deep breaths as he groped the male, wondering if he was going insane because he never got this excited when hooking up with a stranger.  
  
Ciel was a simple man, just an ordinary college student with normal interests and normal views on life. Just an ordinary male with ordinary needs. At least that's what he was trying to tell himself to justify his own behavior. No man at the young age of twenty-one could really resist this kind of temptation. Right? Ciel was sweating.  
  
"Hey!" Alois feigned being offended. "I never asked you to suck it. It just gets so lonely y’know. It could use a friend."  
  
Ciel shivered as he felt the flesh, licking his lips as the man grew into someone very well-endowed. "You're stupid."  
  
"You're cute."  
  
"God, you're hard," Ciel breathed, lifting the cock from the tight underwear and giving it a good examination. That smooth skin straining over the swollen flesh was doing all kinds of things to poor Ciel. And that piercing of his was impossible to stop touching as he ran soft fingertips over the engorged tip.  
  
_What the hell am I doing? I don't want that rich asshole to fuck **my** asshole. Or..._  
  
"You're turning me on." Those pretty hands came to squeeze Ciel's hips as Alois stared right at him with eyes all lidded and seductive.  
  
"It's a turn on for you to be rejected?" Ciel said, scoffing as he removed his hand from the blond's cock.  
  
"Yes. Because I know you want my dick just as much as I want yours. This game is fun."  
  
"I'm going back inside. I wouldn't fuck you even if my life depended on it."  
  
"Heh. Whatever you say," Alois played along, a teasing glint in his eyes as he continued, "But just answer me this; why is it so hard for you to stop staring at my crotch?"  
  
Ciel smirked. "Because your cock looks delicious."  
  
"They have a surprisingly nice bathroom here."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"I'll go in after you."  
  
_God fucking dammit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As God once said:
> 
> "Sing songs about me or you'll burn."
> 
> Go on. I'm waiting ;)


End file.
